


Day 2: Swordplay

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 2 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Daminette December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Day 2: Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to keep all of these under 500 words so sorry if it feels rushed.

“JASON” what did you do screamed Tim as he came running into the cave to see Jason starring at the monitors. 

“Nothing” came Jasons reply

“Nothing ... NOTHING, WHY DOES MARINETTE HAVE A SWORD.” 

“Oh that’s Damians fault he left his katana lying in the dining room so I told Mari to take it to him.” Said Jason in the most flat tone he could muster

“THEN WHY IS SHE CHASING HIM AROUND WITH IT” 

“Your acting like he hasn’t done something to deserve it” 

“Well yeah but,”

“But nothing he deserves it and it’s not like Mari’s actually going to hurt him. Look their fine.” Jason says pointing to the monitor with the training room open. 

“What are they doing now!!” 

“Looks like baby bird is getting his ass handed to him”

•••

“HABIBI” 

“What’s the mater Dami can’t keep up” Mari taunts. 

“Of course I can but” 

“But nothing keep up, you’re the one who wanted to do this.”

“Yeah but I didn’t know you had gotten this good since last time.”

“Well you shouldn’t of handicapped yourself then Damian.” Marinette sassed

“How are you so good at this” remarked Damian 

“Well first I spent some time watching Adrian and Kagami and then I kind of convinced gami to teach me how to use her saber.” 

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re so good with a katana.”

“Ladybug babe Ladybug” 

•••

“And that’s the story of the first time your mother beat me in a sword fight Ari” says Damian as he stairs down at his sleeping 8 year old daughter. 

“You better not be planing on giving her a sword this Christmas Damian.” Whispered Marinette 

“No, not till she is at least 10 and after that then she can have her pick on what her weapon of choice will be.”

“Well what if she is compatible for a Miraculous? Huh what then?” Replied Marinette

“Then we will finally get to see if Drake’s guess was right and the miraculous pairs with your most powerful weapon.” 

“Good night Dami come to bed once you get her tucked in ok.” 

“Ok I’ll be right there.” Replies Damian as he turns to Aria leaving a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I love you My Habeebti.”


End file.
